Yours, Mine, Ours
by Dr Pantalons
Summary: They were teenagers and they were in love. Some mature content. Gaara x OC
1. Savages

Noa stumbled her way down the stairs, swinging herself around the railing to easily switch directions as she hit the bottom. The sound of a door banging open behind her only caused her to run faster, knowing that the time she had bought herself by closing said door was over. Quicker than she could react, a hand grabbed her throat and pushed her up against the wall to her right.

"Please, stop! My boyfriend will be back any minute!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as her capture shifted his hand to bite down harshly onto her neck, leaving trails form her ear to her shoulder. With each bite she flinched and tried to pry the hand away from her neck, to no avail. "Stop it!" Very suddenly, the man ceased his motion, only to whip his free hand up and grab her by the hair. Noa flinched, yelping as her blonde locks were harshly tugged on.

The second that the noise left her mouth, the hands left her throat and her hair. "Shit! Are you okay?" The man asked quickly, panic in his voice and eyes.

"Gaara!" She whined in return, lightly punching the redhead's chest in disappointment. "You're supposed to play the part!" Gaara flinched at the sight of her pout. He acted fast, cupping her face in his hands and placing feather light kisses on every inch of skin her could reach.

"You know," He began between his ministrations, "I can't stand the thought of hurting you." He moved towards her neck, lightly but deeply kissing the bite marks left over from his 'attack'.

Noa groaned, whether from pleasure or annoyance, he wasn't. "But you're always so gentle with me! I want it rough. Savage-like." Her breath hitched as her lover sunk his teeth into her once again. "Like that." She breathlessly choked out as she fisted his shirt.

"Fine, but I refuse to hurt you." Gaara mumbled against her skin as he lapped at the blood seeping through her skin. She sucked a breath between her teeth and numbly nodded.

"Deal."


	2. Inebriated

Gaara's eyes were barely squinted behind his thick-framed glasses as he stared into the crowd that was Naruto Uzumaki's 18th birthday party. In that crowd, Noa was dancing around by herself, jumping and swaying and screaming. A small smirk of pride slipped past his relatively blank façade as he watched countless try to dance with her and fail as she jumped away from them.

"Hey, man!" A faintly hoarse voice called out, a hand slapping Gaara on the back seconds later. Closing his eyes to compose himself, the redhead counted to three before looking at Deidara through the corner of his eyes. "Great party, yeah? Uzumaki's know what they're doing!" He bragged as he unnecessarily gestured towards the crowd with his hand that was holding a half-empty red cup.

Quick as he had come, Deidara swooped away, likely to bother others. Gaara mused about this as he watched after the eccentric blonde, skittering around the room and bashing into fellow party-goers.

"Sweet cheeks!" Gaara held his breathe as his fairly inebriated girlfriend stumbling into him, swiftly wrapping her arms around his neck and staring at him with comically widened eyes. "I've missed you… sooooooo much!" She tightened her hold on him as she spoke, almost looking as though she would burst into tears.

Gaara sighed as he wrapped his arms around Noa, pulling her closer into his body. "How much did you drink?" He softly commanded to know, leaning his head away from her as she moved to nibble on his ear. "You're drunk, Noa."

Said blonde immediately let out a whine, wiggling in his grip and pouting at the ceiling. "You're going to take me home, aren't you?" She shook her shoulders as she spoke, mockingly pretending to sulk.

Gaara rolled his eyes, but smiled down at her regardless. "Nah. Let's go dance." He decided, inclining his head towards the makeshift, but still raging, dance floor. Noa pulled back for a stunned second before pulling the redhead into an unexpected kiss.

"You're so hot." She muttered into the kiss, his mouth slightly sloppy in its movements but captivating as always. Gaara held back his grin, but she still felt it. She pulled away from him to laugh before unwinding herself from him and yanking him forwards.

"Let's go dance, Mr. Hot Pants." Her attempt at rhyme was horrible and definitely unnecessary, but Gaara laughed anyway.

Maybe Gaara was a bit inebriated, too.


	3. My Empty House

One last thrust and a loud grunt before he fell on top of her, both their chests heaving and drenched in sweat. He stayed still and quiet before rolling off of her and moving to the side of the bed, where he held his head in his heads, hunched over as though in pain.

"Gaara," The worn voice of the woman on the bed next to him murmured, as her body shifted so that she could sit up. When her lover didn't respond, she moved and tried to curl up to his back, but he was too quick and easily stood up. Within seconds he was tugging on his pants, practically ripping them up his legs. "Gaara, please…" She pleaded, grabbing her dark blue sheets and tugging them around her body into a make-shift cover.

"No." He croaked out as he grabbed his shirt and tugged that on as well. Noa, covered in only her sheets, stumbled off of the bed, her hips and thighs still tired and weak. Jerkily she managed to grab his jacket, and held it close to herself.

"Don't leave!" She weakly commanded, yet she was not able to look into his hard eyes.

"Give me the fucking jacket, Noa." He was much stronger than her, mentally and physically. He was able to easily rip the jacket from her, neither noticing the ugly cut from the zipper tearing into her skin as it was harshly removed from her grasp.

She could do nothing but shakily stand, trying to keep her back straight and some ounce of pride as he stalked out of the room. She slowly followed, and exited her room just in time to see him grab his shoes and slam out of her house.

All that was heard in her empty house was the soft ticking of the clock hanging in the kitchen. For a minute she stood, her head bobbing as she tried to understand and fight back tears at the same time.

Finally, she sunk to her knees with the sheets held tightly in her shaking hands.


	4. Thump

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Gaara!" A whisper.

_Thump._

"Gaa-raaaa!" The owner of the voice was none other than Noa Maki, Gaara's long-time girlfriend and pain in the ass. Gaara held back the growl that died to escape his throat, instead scooting his chair forwards and pointedly ignoring the blond-headed demon.

This action was neither missed not appreciated by said demon.

Slouching in her own plastic and horribly uncomfortable chair the school board had decided was worthy of teenage asses, Noa delivered a swift kick to the leg of Gaara's chair, knocking it off balance. This, of course, resulted in the same for the chair's inhabitant.

Simultaneously, they crashed to the floor, stirring a grunt from Gaara and gasps from the rest of the class, including the miffed teacher.

There was five second of beautiful silence in which Noa basked in the pride of annoying her lover before said lover stood and launched himself over the table at her. The two ungracefully toppled to the ground in a flurry of kicks, teeth, and screams.

"Sabaku-san! Stop pulling Maki-san's hair! Maki-san, _stop biting his damned arm off_!"

**I just want to make note of the fact that this story will always be marked as 'complete', though chapters will still be added on. I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Dinner with the Sabaku's

Hana stared across the table with her interlaced fingers placed under her nose. Her green eyes were indiscreetly attempting to burn holes into the tramp sitting next to her baby boy. Similarly, darker green eyes were doing the same to her, one eyebrow raised as though challenging her.

Oh,no- Hana Sabaku was not of fan of her son's girlfriend. She felt bile rising in her throat at the mere thought of that word being used to describe the no-good, gold-digging, blonde bimbo of a bitch staring back at her.

If she could, she would rip out every strand of that girl's precious blond hair and burn off her eyelashes, and eyebrows, and then she would-

"Mom, could you pass the gravy?" A wary voice requested, startling Hana out of her thoughts. A smile lit up her face as she turned her look towards her daughter and gracefully passed the requested item to her. Once Temari looked away and began pouring the dark liquid over her potatoes, Hana venomously looked back to Noa.

What she saw definitely surprised her. The wench had begun tracing the lines of her husband's hands, making him emit girlish giggles every other second.

"Which one tickled the most, sir?" Noa asked, trying to hide her grin at the buff man's snorts. He paused a moment before moving his ring finger. She nodded briefly before pinching his finger in three places. "Which one hurt the most?" Riku Sabaku wiggled his nose a moment before gesturing to the tip of his finger.

Gaara nudged Noa with a grin, which she easily returned. "That means you worry about the future of your career too much." The teenage boy's deep voice explained before the pair before to rigorously explain what the different parts of the hand meant.

Hana squinted her eyes at the young girl again, who was quickly winning over her husband. One thought swam through her mind throughout the rest of the dinner.

'_Stop being so bloody charming!'_


	6. Sand and Air

"She seems to be from Lightning. Take her out."

It was a simple command from the council. Gaara had only just become Kazekage at the time, and hadn't yet grown confident enough in his power to question them. SO, he nodded and disappeared from the room in a swirl of sand.

When he entered the room that held her, he was surprised. She was no longer bound to the chair at her wrists and ankles, but sitting cross legged and staring at him through her hands, which formed a rectangle. He was immediately on guard, not recognizing her hand signal.

"Relax, it's just a way of looking at things." She spoke from behind him, the soft click of a door closing as she did. Gaara watched as the form in front of him dissolved before turning to face the real girl, who was leaning against the door with a cocky expression.

Without a word, Gaara's sand closed around her, covering her from her black shoes to her blonde hair. Not allowing himself any time for remorse, he closed his fist, compressing the sand around her body. As soon as it did, though, smoke broke through the cracks in the sand. The girl then reformed in front of him with a fairly unimpressed look on her face.

"You cannot trap air, sir. Respect the element that makes you possible." As she finished, she sucked air into her mouth and puffed out her cheeks. Gaara suddenly found it harder to breathe, and gripped at throat as the sensation of being choked arose. He stared at the blonde with a panicked look, having underestimated her.

"And we will respect you." She breathed out her words, a thin smoke swirling out of her lips and granting him access to oxygen once again.

"What else can you do?" Gaara tentatively asked. She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Absolutely nothing. I am a passive being. My kind is not one for offense, as your villagers seem to be. Attacking a stranger just for crossing their path… how ridiculous." She placed her petite hands on her hips and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Then why did you allow yourself to be captured?"

She fluttered her eyes at him and then winked. With a quick move she grabbed his sash and ripped him down to her height, licking his lips and blowing on them just as fast. "Why don't we find out, hm?" With that, she laughed and dissolved into smoke once again.


	7. Champions

With a final kick, the ball soared past the goalkeeper's fingers and smashed into the net. Before she could even process her win, thunderous cheers and roars were heard around her as her friends dominated the scene. She was able to count to five and take a deep breath before she was swarmed and lifted into the air, her feet dangling by the chest of Naruto, who had been the one to hoist her up onto his shoulder.

He had always been one for boisterous cheers and strength, so she wasn't surprised that it was on him she ended up on. By the amused look in her redheaded boyfriend's eyes, he wasn't surprised either. Surrounding her at a lower level were her friends, some screaming their congratulations and praise, some just smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Loving the affection she was receiving, Noa blew exaggerated kisses into the miniature crowd below her, laughter ripping through her throat as she did.

With a tap on the head she was dropped to the ground again, immediately in the arms of her broody boyfriend. She looked up at him, sweaty and completely exhausted, and pressed her chapped lips to his in a victory kiss. She broke back, thrusting her fist into the air as the rest of her team finally joined the group, screaming and sobbing and everything in between.

They had won. They had completely kicked ass. And they were champions.


End file.
